


How to flirt

by imera



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa wished she had a sister, a sister who wanted to behave like a lady, and who could teach her how to flirt with men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> A gift for ElasticElla for finishing my weekend challenge over at 1-million-words @ LJ.

Sansa Stark’s beauty was a legend amongst the Highgardens, men kept asking for her time, wanting to take a stroll around the gardens, all wanting to gain her favour. Her father didn’t think their attempts were cute or romantic, and would try everything in his power to chase off the men he didn’t think were serious. It annoyed Sansa, but then Margaery reminded her that a father only wanted to protect her from the claws of men who couldn’t give Sansa what she really needed. Margaery was the only one who was allowed to take Sansa outside, something she did, quite often.

Sansa couldn’t be more grateful for Margaery’s company, especially as she knew perfectly well what a girl of fifteen wanted, freedom.

They had gone down to the lower garden where flowers of every colour, size and smell bloomed, where they could lose themselves in a dream. Sansa loved that part of the garden, it was magical.

“Sansa, there are many who like you,  but do you like anyone?” Margaery asked, her hair loose around her head as she lay on the green grass, her arms stretched to her sides.

“There is someone, but I don’t think he notices me.”

“Clearly he’s a fool, as you’re the most beautiful girl around.” Margaery propped her head up, facing Sansa. “You’re one of the most beautiful flowers around here,” she said, her voice slightly dreamy, as if she was deep in thought.

“You’re quite beautiful yourself,” Sansa said, drunk with laughter and the sweet smell of flowers. “I think you’re far more beautiful,” Margaery smiled and shook her head. “It’s true! I think you’re far more beautiful than I am, and you know how to flirt, that is something I was never allowed to learn.”

“Flirting is easy, as long as you know what the man wants.”

“I wish I had an older sister who could teach me.” Having brothers might give her some advantages, but she always wanted a sister. She knew she had a sister, but she wanted someone who cared about needlework and dressing up.

“You don’t need a sister, just someone who wants to teach you, and I certainly do.” A broad smile spread across Sansa’s face. Margaery then took her hand and pulled her up, and holding her hand firmly she lead Sansa to a more private part of the garden. They sat down on a well hidden bench, sitting so close Sansa could smell Margaery’s sweet perfume.

“Many will tell you that discovering his interests, dreams, and even sexual desires is an important step, and they are, but it’s also important to capture their attention. Go ahead and praise their skills, bravery or winning personality, it helps build their confidences, but there are other ways of capturing their attention.” Sansa made a mental note of everything Margaery said, wanting to learn as much as she could before returning to her dull home where her friends thought a proper way to flirt was to let the boys do all the work and catch the girl’s attention.

“Of course, they need more than praise, you must make them desire you, and one of the  best ways to do it is by capturing their senses. Touch.” Margery let her delicate fingers caress Sansa’s wrist, slowly moving up her naked arm. Sansa watched the hand. “Scent, like perfume, or flowers, or even fresh baked goods.” Margaery pulling away for a second before bringing a flower up to her face, brushing the soft petals against Sansa’s face, smiling softly as she kept her eyes on Sansa.

The flower didn’t smell that much, as they were in a garden with thousands of other flowers, but Sansa understood what she meant. “Sound, speaking in a calming and sensual voice, laughing, but always softly, making them desire you.” Slowly Sansa’s body reacted to everything Margaery did, her skin prickled and the temperature seemed to increase.

“Sight. Let your gaze linger, offering a promise which you would never say out loud.” Sansa forgot where she was, as all she cared about was keeping an eye on Margaery.

“And finally, taste.” The next thing which happened between them was both surprising and shocking at the same time, Margaery leaned forward and kissed her, on her lips. Sansa was frozen as she had never kissed anyone before --she didn’t count the few kisses she shared when she was five-- as she was informed kissing should only happen between married couples.

Pulling away was the right thing to do, but instead of parting, Sansa felt her body move forwards her friend’s, brushing against Margaery’s soft dress. The older girl wrapped her hands around Sansa’s body, pulling her even closer, taking her breath away. When Sansa did manage to break the kiss, mostly because she struggled to breathe, Margaery then proceeded to kiss her neck, which was even more amazing, but just as wrong. She knew the rules which a lady should follow, and tried to obey them, but at that moment her body would not listen to reason. A moan escaped her throat as Margaery brushed her hands across Sansa’s chest, across her breasts, sending all sorts of tingles down her body.

“Lady Sansa, Lady Margaery?” a guard called from somewhere in the garden.

Margaery pulled away and groaned, her hair slightly tousled from the kissing, her lips a dark shade of pink, her cheeks the same colour Sansa feared her whole face was. “I think we better return, before they send out a searching trope.” Sansa could hear the disappointment in her voice, and realised she felt the same way.

Margaery planted one last kiss on Sansa’s lips before taking her hand and pulling her towards the guard, informing him of their position. Sansa wanted to ask Margaery about the kiss, and the touching, but she knew it wasn’t the right place or time, so she kept her mouth shut until she had a chance to be alone with Margaery.

As they were returning to the castle Sansa thought about what to say to Margaery, wondering if Margaery would try to kiss her again, only to end up wondering if she would kiss Margaery if the kiss did happen a second time.


End file.
